mortalaffinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Ida Marie
Ida Fluorite is a Carnitian from the world of Euria. She is a Royal Knight for the Royal Family of Euria and was sent to Earth after being given a mission by Queen Euria. Appearance Ida appears to be a young woman with multiple scars and long pointed ears. Her teal hair is streaked with purple, worn in a high ponytail with braided strands, and reaches down to her waist. Her eyes are bright blue with slit pupils. She wears a black long-sleeved shirt with a high neck, a dark purple belt under her bust, black pants under dark purple knee-high boots, black metal armor on her arms and legs, a black cloth over her mouth, a black hood, and dual black swords attached to the outside of the knees of her armor. Personality History Path A Ida is a Carnitian born to Achim and Lene Fluorite, farmers that lived in the town of Tarina, premature and with a very high fever. The town elder felt a vast magical power from her and believed that to be causing her tiny body to shut down. It was only through a miracle and hard work on the townspeople's part that she survived at all. She spent most of her childhood indoors with her mother, doing housework or similar indoor activities. She always wished to go outdoors and join the other children, but her moth would never let her out of her sight for fear of her health. This eventually led to Ida sneaking out during the night to venture around the town. She did this for almost her entire childhood, her body slowly acclimating to the physical activity of running around and climbing things. By the time she was close to entering her teenage years, she was entirely used to being outside and was able to convince her mother that she should be allowed outside during the day at the least. However, because she had spent such a long time separated from the other children, she was unable to get along with any of them in any capacity as they had already formed strong bonds with each other. So, she ended up spending most of her time with her father and the other adults, learning all she could from them and their experiences. As she grew older, she used this knowledge to hunt and gather for the town as a way of repaying them, which her mother was entirely against for fear of her health acting up while she was away from the town. Ida found herself caring less and less about what her mother wanted for her, though, relishing in the freedom being outside granted her, but this also led to her and her father butting heads very often. As a result, she started spending less and less time with him and the the other townspeople, going out to hunt and gather more often than she needed to. She began making friends with the creatures of the surrounding forests and would often come home very late as she would lose track of time playing with her forest friends. Her parents threatened to stop letting her go out anymore if she didn't spend more time in town, which caused her growing resentment towards them to heighten even more. Even so, she began hanging around the town more often again, although she didn't interact with anyone very often. Her parents took that as a win, though, and lessened their control over her so long as they saw her around the town every so often. Synopsis Path A Mission Begin Fresh Start So close, yet so far Is this the end or the beginning? The Threat Sealed? Path B So close, yet so far Is this the end or the beginning? Homeward Bound Path C Early Life Mission Begin Fresh Start So close, yet so far Is this the end or the beginning? Living the Dream Powers and Abilities Transformation Magic: By using Soleil as a medium, Ida is temporarily able to harness the powers of a demon and transform using the negative feelings of a human. To do so, she must meet two requirements: First, there must be a human under intense stress and have high levels of fear radiating from them, and secondly, she must be in direct contact with both Soleil and the human that meets the previous requirement. If all all of these are met, then she will use the negative emotions from the human to take on a new form symbolizing that humans greatest fears. Neither Ida nor Soleil have any control over what the form will be, though. Master Sword Fighter: Ida is extremely proficient at fighting with a sword due to her intense training to become a royal knight. She doesn't use a sword except for on Euria, but she has been shown to be able to defeat hordes of enemies by using her technique with her swords. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to said intense training, she has become a master hand-to-hand combatant on the chance that she cannot use her swords. She is shown to be very capable of disarming, or even killing, opponents quickly and efficiently empty-handed. Enhanced Agility: She has incredible agility due to the royal knight training, using her lean body to its fullest capacity, shown in her easily being able to react to and dodge bullets and surprise attacks without any trouble. Immense Durability: Even before she started her training, Ida has been incredibly hard to damage or knock off-balance, as even trying to draw blood takes a much greater force than should feasibly be necessary. Her skin can't be cut through with a knife and bullets bounce off of her without leaving even a scratch. Due to this, she takes on what would be fatal blows without batting an eye, using it to knock her opponent off-balance. Immunity: Since she comes from another dimension, she is entirely immune to Earth's diseases and viruses, as they are much weaker than those back on Euria. Despite running herself ragged at times, she never catches a cold or fever, nor has she had any problems with allergies. She is also immune to most poisons and venom due to her royal knight training. Pain Resistance: She has a very high tolerance for pain, never once going into shock from a particularly heavy blow. Only once has she shown pain, but she later told Midorin that it was only a ruse, in her words 'I didn't feel a thing, actually.' Keen Intellect: She has been shown to be very capable of figuring out riddles and puzzles with great ease, even able to tell when others are lying just by analyzing smalls changes in their movements and speech patterns. She also has said that she does all of her planning during combat, showing she's able to formulate plans and strategies as she's fighting her opponent. Relationships Achim Fluorite † Lene Fluorite † Queen Euria Soleil Midori Suga Ophiuchus † Lilith † Ziz † Noir Trivia *Ida is derived from the Germanic element id meaning "work, labour" **Prononciation: Ee-duh *Fluorite is the mineral form of calcium fluoride, CaF2 **Pronunciation: Flohr-ait *She celebrates her birthday on the same day as Midori, as she has no actual Earth birthday. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Non-human